


Vex (mini-promt)

by Diancdanvers



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26066893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diancdanvers/pseuds/Diancdanvers
Summary: Astra doesn't understand Behrad Tarazi. (based on a prompt from ginpomme)
Relationships: Astra Logue/Behrad Tarazi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Vex (mini-promt)

Astra Logue was vexed. For all the time she had spent on Earth, she simply didn't understand Behrad Tarazi. He had been through more tragedy within the few weeks she had known him than most people would in their lifetimes, and yet he had the temperament of an excited puppy. As they fought to save Sara from aliens, he couldn't help but find himself amazed at their tech. She watched him crack jokes even as they were captured. However, what confused her more than anything was the smile that played on her own lips when she was near him.


End file.
